


Carnivals, Haystacks and Office Supplies

by WhiteWolfLegend



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nahuel, a hardworking, family-oriented ranch owner crosses paths at a State Fair with a beautiful, quiet, lonely, Isabella who feels lost herself and is secretly hoping for someone to rescue them from the nine to five life, but struggles with her love to another. Written for Bell1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunt_Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Bell/gifts).



**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th Title: Carnivals, Haystacks and Office Supplies Written for: Aunt Bell - Bell1 Written By: WhiteWolfLegend Rating: M Summary/Prompt used:**

\- Hard working, family-oriented ranch owner (cowboy) crosses paths at a State Fair with a beautiful, quiet, lonely, (wallflower, or fly-on-the-wall type) person, who feels lost themselves, but is secretly hoping for someone to rescue them from the life they have.

\- A strong and deep love story that fights moral issues, desires, and longing. Each of them holds strong to relationship ethics while (one or both) battles the powerful pull/connection. One of them is already with someone else (dating or engaged, not married)?

 **Summary:** Nahuel, ahardworking, family-oriented ranch owner crosses paths at a State Fair with a beautiful, quiet, lonely _, Isabella_ who feels lost herself and is secretly hoping for someone to rescue them from the nine to five life, but struggles with her love to another.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

**I would also like to thank my BETA for editing this… You ROCK!**

**Word count: 1,024**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Isabella was bored with her nine to five life, sitting in a desk and surrounded by black and white. Black suits, white suits, variation of both. It was all the same; no matter what city she was in, it was always the same.

She had become an accountant after college. Why was she an accountant? It was insisted she had to do this by her fiancé Edward, who was a lawyer. She moved when he did; they were currently in Chicago, his hometown, once more and she was bored.

"Isabella, have you got those tax files for me yet?" the sound of Mike's voice made her jump from her stare out the small window. She couldn't help but cringe at the sight of him; slicked back oiled dirty blonde hair, murky blue grey eyes and he reeked of cheap cologne.

Nodding her head, she gestured to the pile in the outbox. "There are five A/R's, two A/P's and one write off."

Nodding, Mike grabbed the file while giving her a leering look. "So, how 'bout you and me for dinner tonight?"

"And I am replying the same way I do every other time you ask Mike, never going to happen" Isabella snorted while looking back out the window. Mike had wanted to get in her pants since she started working here. Her fiancé being a partner in the firm be damned.

Sighing sadly, Isabella turned to look at the photo on her desk. Both she and Edward were smiling as he twirled her in the air, that was when they were happy in high school and the beginning of college. She didn't know where it went wrong, whether it be from work or something else, but that carefree love and joy just wasn't in it anymore. Don't get her wrong, she still loves him, it's just, he was never there anymore.

 

The blaring ring-tone on her phone knocked Bella from her lonely thoughts; she didn't bother checking the ID before answering.

"Hello?"

" _BELLA!"_ Emmett's booming voice resounded from the other side, causing her to pull the phone back.

"Hey brother, what's up?" She was worried; it wasn't like Emmett to call her at work.

"Look, I need to go away for a while and you know Rose can't be alone by herself… I know ya busy, but can you come and look after her for a few weeks?" Emmett's voice was concerned and low as he asked.

Isabella stiffened in her seat, fear gripping her. Rosalie and Emmett had tried for years to get pregnant and when she finally did, they were told there would be complications. Rosalie was to be on bed rest for the majority of her pregnancy, not to over work herself or do heavy lifting and to stay away from a stressful environment.

"Emmett… Is she…" Isabella choked, worried, before rephrasing her question; she didn't want to bring the thoughts up.

"I don't know if I can get time off… Have you asked Jasper?" she choked out, her eyes looking around the room in worry, hand curling a loose strand of hair.

"Bella, please, I need you to help me. Jasper and PETER, before you even ask are busy with the fair coming up and then they have to tend to the ranch. They and Angela can't be here to help, please Belly-Bean, I never ask anything of you." he choked out, the agony gripping Bella's heart like a wrench.

"O…Okay, I will see if I can get some time off… I will call you back tonight Emmett," a sigh of relief filled the line, followed by his soft thank you and the click of the phone being hung up.

Standing, Isabella straightened her clothes before walking to Edward's office. She was nervous, time off was usually rare around this time, but hopefully he would allow her this exception.

Edward looked up from his papers as a knock reached his ears, bringing his attention away from the papers. Smiling slightly at his fiancé, he neatly placed the files down and stood.

"Isabella, what can I do for you, love?" he asked her, his smile crooked but not reaching his eyes.

"Edward, I need some time off, two weeks or so." She sighed, her eyes down cast awaiting his reaction.

Edward was shocked, his fiancé was asking him such thing and looking so dejected, it was as if she had prepared for the worse. She had never asked him for time off before, not without him, something must have happened.

"What happened, what is wrong?" He asked calmly, his pointer and thumb lifting her chin, to make her look in his eyes.

"Emmett wants me to go look after Rose; he needs to go away for two weeks… Come with me?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful as she looked up at him.

Turning his head away from her, "Sorry love, I need to do these case files and I have a trial to prepare for." He dismisses her hopes quickly before sitting back down.

"Oh… So, my days off?" she asked, dejected; he wouldn't even take the weekends off, or even one day to be with her now.

"Sure, give them my love." he replied, head down and hand gesturing for her to leave.

With sadness in her heart, Isabella walked to her office and gathered her bag and the work files she still needed to do and headed home. It was close to quitting time, so why not leave early?

After making the necessary calls to the airport to book a flight, Isabella called Emmett.

"Belly-Boo, tell me you can come!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Giggling, "Yes you big oaf, I have a 10 o'clock flight, will you be able to pick me up or?" She asked.

"Sure, Belly-Bean, see-ya soon." After talking about a few more details, they hung up and Bella went home to pack.

A ball of fury, loneliness and dejectedness sat in the pit of her stomach all the way home. She wouldn't call it home, it didn't feel like a home but a house, an empty lifeless house filled with old memories that once were.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter one, I hope you all are enjoying it so far and I do hope Bell likes it too.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd POV**

"So help me Nahuel! If you don't get that butt of yours in this house and have a drink and some food, right this second, I will whoop it boy!" Huilen yelled from the porch to her nephew.

Nahuel and his Uncle Joe were out working in the barn, tossing up bundles of hay to store. The difference between the two though, was that his uncle stopped to have a break every half hour or so on this scorching day.

Chuckling at Nahuel, "You better listin' to yer Aunt, boy. She will come and whoop that ass of yours." Joe wiped his brow and clapped his adoptive nephew on the back.

Nahuel couldn't help but roll his eyes, taking off his gloves he follows Joe out. "She always threatens that, she knows I ain't scared of her threat no more. I'm 25, not 12." He chuckled, causing Joe to roll his eyes and smirk.

Nahuel may be a 25 year old man, but he was still afraid of his aunt whooping his ass.

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN, NAHUEL!" Huilen yelled from the porch, wiping her hands with the apron tied around her waist. Even though she was yelling, the smile on her face could be seen even from the barn. She loved watching her husband and nephew bond, even if it is over working. She was worried for a while after Pire died and Joham signed him over to her, he was very angry at the world then. He wouldn't play with the other kids, refused to acknowledge her and Joe, always wanting to be alone.

Then he met Emmett Swan, Peter Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock in college, they brought him out of his shell.

Nahuel had become her son, in a way, since she and Joe couldn't have one of their own. They didn't mind of course, they looked after the boys' often as late teenagers and then adults. They also looked after many children over the years when one of their neighbours needed them to.

"Oh, you made roast beef sandwiches, corn fritters and lemonade, my favourite" Nahuel smiled excitedly as he took in the smell of his favourite lunch snacks. He loved corn fritters and his aunt's were the best ones ever, though that was his own biased decision.

"Of course, and if you were here when I called you before, they would be warm still." Huilen scolded playfully at her nephew, placing the plate and cold glass of lemonade on the table in front of him.

Smiling up at his aunt he shrugged, "They will still taste just as good."

"Smooth" Joe snorted, the paper covering his face, but you could tell he was laughing by the way it shook.

"S'not like… you… can talk…. OUCH!" Huilen stood behind her nephew scowling, while he rubbed his head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded him.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Nahuel looked up sheepishly at her. "Sorry"

"Have you heard Emmett will be going away for two weeks tomorrow?" Huilen asked her nephew as she sat down across from him, her own lunch in front of her.

Looking up in surprise he shook his head no, "What about Rosie? Jay, Pete and I will be busy with the stalls for the fair and helping the riders. That is on top of tending to the farm as well." Worry laced through his voice.

Smiling softly at her nephew, Huilen leaned over and patted his hand. "His sister will be coming to stay with her."

Nahuel's brows rose high into his hair, leaning back he locked his fingers over his stomach and smirked, "So I get to meet Emmett's mysterious sister, 'bout time too."

He hadn't known the boys for too long, maybe four years or so, but he had never met his best mate's sister. For some reason his work schedule or some other reason always got in the way.

Joe and Huilen share a knowing look as Nahuel stared off into the distance, lost in thought, with a sigh. It was a look that needed no words but spoke sentences.

"Maybe you will see her at the carnival" Huilen stated simply, sipping her lemonade.

"Yeah… wait... she's taken though" Nahuel once again sighed, this time dejectedly.

Sharing another look with her husband, Huilen knew something would happen between little Bell and her nephew. Last she had heard and seen of the little lass, she was alone and looking quite lonely. She even confided that her relationship might be just becoming routine and has lost all hope at love. Maybe with the right convincing Isabella might see that even though she may love Edward Cullen, she was not IN love with him anymore.

Loud laughter could be heard from the front porch, two very familiar ones that made Huilen smile and get up to make some more food. Joe rolled his eyes, folded the paper and waited.

Soon Jasper and Peter come strolling in, shoving each other playfully on the shoulders and removing their hats.

"Oh, Ma Huilen, you shouldn' have" Pete said as she handed him a plate full of food.

"Hush, boy, and eat some lunch. I guess you boys be staying for supper too?" She asked, raising her brows at them both, causing them to smile sheepishly.

"You know we love your homemade chocolate pie," Jasper laughed, kissing her cheek and sitting at the table.

Looking over at Nahuel, Peter couldn't help but raise his brow in question. "What's with him?"

Chuckling, Joe kicked his nephew under the table, causing him to jump.

Scowling across the table at his uncle, he turned to greet his other two best mates. "Oh, just thinking what needs to be done tomorrow morning for the fair"

Both of the boys knew that was a lie, but they let it go for now.

"Anyways, we told Ma' that we were havin' supper here and then headin' to the grounds to set up for tomorrow" Jasper told Huilen, it was just a polite thing to do.

"Alright, I will make you boys another pie for later then" she sighed out playfully, causing the three to hoot and holler.

For the rest of the afternoon they all sat and talked about what they needed to do for the night and tomorrow morning before the fair opened. Emmett was leaving tomorrow morning as well, so they wouldn't be able to see him till he got back from his working trip up north, seeing as he was picking up his sister tonight at the airport.

Through the majority of the night, Nahuel tried to come up with a visual of Emmett's sister. Though it was to no avail, the boys and even their missus all found it amusing he had somehow never managed to meet her, and they hid all images of her when he was around.

And as he looked up at the starry clear sky, he knew tomorrow was a new day, a day that brought promises.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo Nahuel's day….**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

Isabella didn't need to look for her brother over the crowd, because all of a sudden she was being crushed and twirled by a massive frame that was only her brother.

"Emmett… can't... breathe... air… going to… be… sick" she wheezed out and the world was once again not a massive blur, but just a lull rock.

Emmett let out a booming laugh that turned a few heads, he and his sister were twins, but you would never have guessed so. She was so tiny and quiet, quite opposite of his massive frame and loud, outgoing attitude.

"Sorry, Belly-Bean" he chuckled, his eyes scanning the crowd, only to harden when he realized Edward didn't come again.

"No Eddie?" he asked softly, frowning as Bella looked away.

"Nah, he needed to finish off some work and get ready for this huge case… he sends his love." she told him, after she figured out how to say it. Well it was true to some degree, he was working, but she didn't tell him of his slight dismissiveness towards her.

"Okay, well Rosie is asleep; otherwise she would be here too... Well, I haven't told Rosie you were coming." He mumbled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but her.

Isabella couldn't help but let out a snort; her brother was going to get one hell of a dressing down, and not the sexy kind, when Rosalie woke up in the morning.

"Nice knowing you, brother. I'll make sure Rosalie and the baby are taken care of." she teased her brother, laughing more as he grimaced.

"Let's get home to bed, I need to be up early." he sighed, opening the car door for her.

For the rest of the ride, Bella and Emmett caught up with what they had been doing since they saw each other last. Both quieting when they reached Hale-Swan ranch, well, Emmett tried to make the car quiet as possible, a look of worry on his face. Meanwhile, Isabella couldn't help but laugh silently in her seat, she knew Rosalie was going to be pissed at him for keeping her visit a secret from her, surprise or not.

Pulling to a stop, they both silently opened and closed the doors with a slight audible click. Emmett grabbed the large bag Bella had brought with her and walked up the steps. They both said goodnight before making their way into their rooms. Bella quickly changed into her PJ's before hopping into bed with a sad sigh; she just wished there were warm arms wrapped around her.

Bella woke up the next morning to silence, which surprised her. The sun was rising and she knew Rosalie was up because she could smell bacon and pancakes. Shaking her head, she didn't bother changing before walking downstairs, ruining all chance of Emmett getting her well known honey and strawberry pancakes.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and smiled in greeting to Bella, her eyes still slightly hooded from sleep. Emmett's face was one of panic before dropping into defeat as his wife whipped around quickly, her eyes wide.

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rosalie yelled excitedly while waddling her way over to Bella.

"Emmett picked me up from the airport last night; I'm here for two weeks." She told Rose, but her eyes never left her brother's face. A grin formed as Rosalie's body tensed and slowly turned to face him.

"Emmett Swan, did you drag your sister down here with little notice to look after me and then not tell me?" Her voice was calm and sharp, the look on her face making him flinch slightly and blurt out his answer; she had the 'mom look' down pat.

"Yes, dear, I am sorry but I just wanted someone to make sure you were okay. Seeing as the boys are busy due to the fair and then tending to the farm." He said sheepishly, causing her to nod. Slowly, she loaded the pancakes onto two plates, before placing one down on the now seated and amused Bella and the other in front of herself.

Sighing sadly, Emmett rose and prepared some cereal.

They spoke for a little while longer before Emmett announced he had to leave, by this time it was seven in the morning and the sun was now shining its warmth on them.

"Okay sweetheart, have a safe trip. I love you." Rosalie whispered softly, placing a steamy kiss on his lips from her seated position.

A pang of longing rose in Bella's chest, she had missed this. The warm greetings, making breakfast in the morning, spending time together, actually the love in general with Edward, she missed it all.

"Bye Bella-boo!" Emmett boomed while picking her up and squeezing her tight.

Wheezing, Bella kicked her brother in the shin slightly, alerting him she needed to breathe. Placing her back on the chair he smiled sheepishly and kissed her cheek goodbye.

"So, I am here for two whole weeks. What do you want to do?" Bella asked before digging into what was left of her breakfast.

"Oh no, missy, I want you to tell me what has you so saddened? THEN when you finally tell me I will suggest something." Rosalie scolded her sister in law while grabbing more pancakes and some juice.

Sighing, Bella knew she couldn't get out of this now. "It's just Edward is more and more distant now. He dismissed me yesterday when I asked if he wanted to come. I love him, don't get me wrong but I miss him so much, even though I see him every day and every night. I didn't want to become an accountant, I wanted to be a photographer, I wanted the love and excitement that we used to have." she choked out.

Rosalie moved around to pull her in a hug, "Bells, I don't think you two have been in love with each other for a long time. You both love each other but you aren't IN love with each other, make sense?" When Bella nodded Rose continued, "Maybe take this time to see what your heart truly desires, there is someone out there who will love you for you."

"Now I have a strange craving for chili corn dogs and funnel cake. How about we go to the fair at lunch?" Rosalie asked excitedly, changing the subject, and Bella couldn't be more thankful even though she had a lot to think about.

"Sure, but wouldn't that be stressful?" She asked concerned causing Rose to snort.

"Are you kidding I LOVE the fair, it relaxes me. Strange, isn't it? Apparently mom was the same when she was pregnant with me, Jasper and Peter" Isabella couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

"Okay… I'm going to go make a phone call… the fair sounds fun for some cheering up." Bella told a very understanding looking Rosalie and headed upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Well? Thoughts?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd POV**

Isabella sat on the bed, the phone in her hand as tears pooled in her eyes. She had made the phone call to Edward and was on the phone with him for over an hour.

_"Love, I didn't expect you to call till later" Edward answered surprised._

_Bella took a deep breath before speaking. "What's happened to us Edward?"_

_A deep sigh came from the other end of the line, "I don't know Bella, I just don't know… I love you, I do, but the spark… just… isn't there anymore" he whispers out causing a sob to catch in her throat._

_"I know… I love you too Edward, but we haven't been us for a very long time and I'm just seeing that now… Maybe we can use this time to think about what we want. I love you very much and I want us to work this out." she cried causing Edward quickly try and soothe her._

_"Me too love, me too. I don't know what went wrong, but I would still like for us to be together and hopefully work our way out of this little bump." he cooed softly, tears too in his eyes and throat tight._

They had agreed to let these two weeks happen, have a sort of break and then when the two weeks were up, they would see where they stand. They would always be friends if it never worked out; they were friends for a long time before being together.

"How'd it go?" Rosalie asked softly from the door, causing Bella to look up at her and sniffle.

"Good as it can be; he agreed to the break. We will still be friends, but we're going to take this break to think and then see where we stand when we see each other in two weeks." She sniffled out, causing Rosalie to nod and move to hug her sister.

"That's good, it is Bella. We've all noticed over the years that you have becoming so lonely and so sad and bored with your job and life. Now let's get you ready, it's almost lunch time and I am starving, I know for sure the fair is open, Peter sent me a message two hours ago saying so." Rosalie sighed out exasperated, causing Bella to giggle slightly.

"That Peter knows things. It's kind of creepy sometimes" she giggled, causing Rosalie to join in and agree.

"True… Now let's get you ready for the fair."

**~Xxx~**

Nahuel sat on a haystack near the entrance with a cool bottle of water while the two brothers and Garrett had a beer.

"I love this fair, but I swear the work gets more and more each year." Garrett groaned, chugging the rest of his drink and chucking the bottle in the bin. The boys couldn't help but agree, it's already lunch and they had just finished placing the hay around the arena and food area.

"I think it's because more people are coming due to population growth and the holiday season." Peter stated, his phone in his hand.

"Texting Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she and Bells are almost here… Uh, Bell and Ed are on a break, so he is a no-go-mention-zone today." He said, giving the boys around him a sharp look. Nahuel didn't know who Ed was, but he figured it was her partner.

"Nahuel, can you come help out in the stables?" Randall asked. He was the one who breeds and trains the horses; he was also the owner of the grounds the fair is placed on.

"Unlucky, the girls are here" Jasper teased him, causing him to scowl. He knew he had bad luck when it came to meeting Bella, Emmett's sister.

**~xXx~**

Pulling up, Isabella was pulled from the cab and squashed between her brother-in-laws.

"We missed you, squirt." Jasper teased, ruffling her hair.

"Still a bean I see, Jasper." she retorted quickly with a smile causing Rose and Pete to laugh at his scowling face.

"Very funny Bells, Angie will be here soon before you ask. She had to run to town to grab some supplies for her stall." Jasper told her as she opened her mouth to ask where her sister-in-law to be was.

"Where's the fourth musketeer?" Rosalie asked, causing Bella to look at her, confused.

"Bad luck. Randall called him to help with the horses." Peter told her, holding back chuckles while the others just let it go.

"Figures. Now, I am starving, let's get food!" She ordered, herding them toward the ticket booth so she and Bella could pay, and then headed toward the food stalls.

Looking around as they stood in line she felt her heart clench; she was once again surrounded by happy families and loving couples.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm going to find the bathrooms," Bella told Rose before taking off in a random direction, any direction to get away from the couples, her head down as she went.

Without looking where she was going, she collided with someone with a loud oomph.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't see…" She spluttered before trailing off as she looked up, her heart skipping a beat as she lost herself in teal coloured eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am…" Nahuel spluttered at the same time as he caught her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, soft mahogany hair with red and gold tints, the softest brown eyes that held and sparkled with so much emotion.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to run into you…?" she trailed off, wanting to know the handsome man's name.

"Na…huel… Nahuel Clarkson" he introduced himself quickly, his voice cracking on his name causing her to giggle slightly.

"Nice to meet you Nahuel, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." His eyes went wide as her name reached his ears. This goddess in front of him was Emmett's sister, Emmett's very taken sister, and even if she was 'on a break' she was still engaged.

Gently and slowly taking her hand in his, he couldn't help but smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella, I'm friends with your brothers."

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think so far? What do you think of their first meeting? This is the end of the FAGE piece, but I will continue it if you want me too.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


End file.
